Silver
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Ama-me. Despeça-te. Desaparece. .SalazarXRowena.


**Autor:**DarkAngel  
**Título:**Silver  
**Capa:**http(dois pontos)(barrabarra)i161(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)t233(barra)DarkAngelSly(barra)silver(underline)copia(ponto)jpg  
**Sinopse:**Ama-me. Despeça-te. Desaparece.  
**Ship:**Salazar Slytherin/Rowena Ravenclaw  
**Orientação:**Hétero  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Angst / Romance  
**Spoilers:** 1  
**Formato:** SongFic  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

* * *

**Esta fic é uma UA, obviamente. Ela se situaria na 'morte' da Rowena, depois de Helena recusar-se a vê-la.**

**Sim, Salazar é um vampiro (não façam cara feia antes de ler, no entanto. É tão pouco visível que eu decidi a_visar antes...)_**

**Agradecimentos a Shibboleth que betou a fic.**

**A música dividindo a fic é **_**Silver, David Cook.**_

* * *

_**Silver**_

_When writing your history  
I will always be a footnote  
A distant memory  
A warning sign of mistakes made  
The kind that you learn from_

Componha-me uma canção.

Escreva-a à tinta, à sangue, à ferro e fogo. Grava-a em minha alma como tua imagem está gravada, irremovível, impossível, ausente enquanto ali, tua.

Tua.

Como eu.

Escreva-me um poema. Imprima-o à força em minha memória, torna-te aqui, deixa-te ficar, tua memória, tuas palavras e o som de tua voz. Sejas eterno enquanto meu. Abandona-me e esquece-me. Torna-te nada, mas deixa tua memória ao meu lado.

Ama-me.

Desapareça de mim. Suma entre as paredes frias do castelo, torna-te apenas teu e esquece de mim. Conforma-te com tua não-finitude e deixa minha mortalidade, para que eu possa apreciar cada nascer e pôr do sol como sempre apreciei, como jamais apreciarás. Nunca mais.

Desapareça.

_So take this long confession as my price to pay  
I've never been the kind to let go  
But before you up and walk away  
I'm miserable without you, you know  
This silver leaves me longing for gold  
Second places never carry me home  
Second places never carry me home_

Mas antes que suma, despede-te. Diz-me adeus, mesmo que não sejas mais tu. Faz como eu, que me despeço de ti, mesmo que vás continuar perpetuamente. Porque tu, imagem, corpo e voz, tu não és Salazar. É por ele quem choro, é dele que me despedi, pois foi ele quem partiu. Foi nos lábios dele que depositei meu último beijo, selado com minhas lágrimas, enquanto ele sorria. Porque tu continuas, mas ele se foi.

E pertence a ele cada gota que cai em meu rosto, cada olhar desejoso que acabo a lançar em tua direção. Foi dele cada segundo que segurei a respiração para tocar com meus lábios a alma dele. Foi tudo dele e por ele. Porque tu, imagem, és o reflexo de Salazar, mas não tens a alma dele.

Pertenço a ele.

Mas minha imagem pertence a ti.

_This song is so wild, the key  
I'm trying harder just to even these memories of you  
A warning sign of regression  
The kind you never learn from  
This song is a melody to show you a little more than a bitter history  
An open sky of redemption  
The kind you always burn from_

Despede-te.

Despede-te e deixa que falem. Que te pensem vencido, fugido, fraco. Tu continuas. Sabes que continuas. Não necessitas de nenhum deles, pois tua verdadeira busca está completa. És imortal, imagem. Roubaste minha alma e a alma dele. Tu continuas.

Quebra teu juramento, pois terei de quebrar o meu. Juraste que estarias sempre aqui, mas tu, _tu,_ foste embora e deixaste teu reflexo. Deixaste teus cabelos negros e tua pele alva. Deixaste tua voz baixa e tua boca fina. Mas tua essência partiu. Teus olhos dourados, cor de mel ao sol, tornaram-se prata. Tua alma já não está aqui.

De tudo o que eu precisava de ti, levaste justamente o que me era essencial. Deixaste o supérfluo. Levaste tua alma, ficou teu corpo. Levaste teus olhos, ficou teu toque.

Mesmo eterno, teu juramento, repetido de novo e de novo, a cada noite para mim, é tão efêmero quanto minha vida, pois por mais que esta imagem tua o repita, não és tu.

Quebraste teu voto assim como quebrarei o meu. Não sou eterna. Não tenho mais como ficar ao lado de alguém que já partiu.

E não consigo deixar de pensar ser irônico que foi justamente por tentares dar os tons de ouro da eternidade à tua jura que a quebraste mais rapidamente.

_So take this long confession as my price to pay  
I've never been the kind to let go  
But before you up and walk away  
I'm miserable without you, you know_

Levaste o ouro da tua existência e deixaste-me com a prata. Deixaste o segundo lugar e a parte de ti que não preciso.

Levaste meu amor, Salazar. Deixaste teu pálido reflexo prateado para trás, que repete 'Rowena' com a mesma entonação que tu, mas onde está tua alma?

Onde estás, Salazar?

Onde estou eu?

Decido que ao cair da noite seguirei meu caminho, sem medo e sem hesitar desta vez. Deixa que pensem que morro. Deixa que já não tenha mais ninguém por mim. Já perdi tudo que havia para perder.

Deixarei tua imagem para trás, ele apenas me ajudará a encontrar-te. Aterei-me à tua alma que já se foi e a minha seguirá, pois irei contigo, já que amei e amo a ti.

Não a tua imagem.

Despede-te.

Despeço-me.

Pois te sigo.

_This silver leaves me burning for gold  
Second places never carry me home  
Second places never carry me home  
You never carry me_

O veneno consome minhas veias. O sangue corre e arde.

Compõe-me uma canção.

Escreve-me um poema.

Toma minha alma para ti, pois te sigo.

Passo a eternidade em busca de tua alma.

E minha imagem segue a tua imagem.

_This silver leaves me burning for gold_

* * *

**Fim**

**Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
